dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Melody
[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=p_oUaO1DDzk "Either apart or together I still love you daddy!"] Girl.from.the.Illusionary.World.full.213526.jpg Appearance Girl.from.the.Illusionary.World.full.61529.jpg Girl.from.the.Illusionary.World.full.1283248.jpg 13915_900.jpg Girl.from.the.Illusionary.World.full.357100.jpg JTJE7.jpg Behavior/Personality * Smart * Silly * Easy Going (After all I'm just a kid) * Playful * A Smart Alec with her mouth at times (hey it runs in the family on my Mom's side) * Well Rounded Roleplay Alignment =Neutral Good= A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Shhh....its a secret lol 'Fighting Style' Kenjutsu Is the umbrella term for all (koryū) schools of Japanese swordsmanship, in particular those that predate the Meiji Restoration. The modern styles of kendo and iaido that were established in the 20th century included modern form of kenjutsu in their curriculum too. Kenjutsu, which originated with the samurai class of feudal Japan, means "the method, or technique, of the sword." This is opposed to kendo, which means "the way of the sword". The exact activities and conventions undertaken when practicing kenjutsu vary from school to school, where the word school here refers to the practice, methods, ethics, and metaphysics of a given tradition, yet commonly include practice of battlefield techniques without an opponent and techniques whereby two practitioners perform kata (featuring full contact strikes to the body in some styles and no body contact strikes permitted in others). Historically, schools incorporated sparring under a variety of conditions, from using solid wooden bokutō to use of bamboo sword (shinai) and armor (bōgu). In modern times sparring in Japanese martial art is more strongly associated with kendo. Chi Form 7AB.gif Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. 'Weapon of Choice' Crazy1.gif My Mind Abilities * Cyber Mind * Soul Healing * Soul Sight * Technokinesis * Cyberlingualism * Mechanical Constructs Also... *Control electronic/digital/cybernetic objects. *Trigger computers/appliances or anything with an attachable cord or inserted batteries. *Repair/induce glitches in technology. *If mixed with Body Part Substitution or Cephalophore, users use control electronic objects as if they were their own body part. *Creating gadgets and attachments. Gidget and Gadget kotoko_and_sumomo___colour_by_pingu_tastic-d4f7bmr.jpg Gidget & Gadget are persocomps, very advanced technology first made and ONLY used in Neo Soul by Melody when she was just 5 years old. Theses intricate computers were made to be human-like computers and come in three different types: Mobile, Laptop, and PC. They can be utilized as computers, of course, and can download software to search with and use the Internet, send messages via e-mail, call or receive calls, download freeware from the Internet, and download programs. Every Persocomp must have their CPU or Operating System installed to be used at all, although this is usually installed before purchase; a Persocomp without an O.S. would no different from a doll because they are incapable of movement or speech. A learning program is also a common software. Many different soft wares can be downloaded into a Persocomp to mold their personality, habits, and knowledge, again, to make life much simpler. This is also because Persocomps are often bought as companions as well or employees. Choosing the right personality for a Persocomp is an important choice for long time Persocomp fans and newbies alike. All and all, they are supercomputer, human-shaped companions for better or more efficient living. Their ears are the metal walls made around the plug in slots to keep them protected. These are perhaps the biggest difference between their human owner and perscomps themselves in addition to being. There are multiple slots in a Persocomp's ear to plug USB cords into, and is the main source of charging. There are three different types of Persocomps. The first and simplest Persocomp is the Mobile Persocomp, or Persocomp smartphone. A Mobile Persocomp is usually shaped as a creature with long, rabbit-like ears, or large, open ears. These can range in size from key-chain to decoration. They send emails and texts, along with doing basic calculations and keep records and notes. The second type is a Laptop Persocomp, which is shaped like a human, however, it is pocket-sized for on the go. They can do anything a PC Persocom can, like sending emails, text messaging, taking/sending calls, downloading personalization software, and such. But manual labor, such as a job, isn't very good for them. A Desktop Persocomp is built exactly like a human, however, a Desktop Persocomp has large, metal ears. They can perform multiple tasks, just like humans can, and can even get jobs. They interact as they were taught to, either by a learning program or by personality software installed. They can easily be mistaken as humans if you aren't careful to take notice of their ears. While not a type, Persocomps can be custom-made by people that know how to build them and have the necessary resources to do so. Some people, have made Persocomps to take the place of or even resemble relatives or have made more than one custom-made Persocomp while others, have made over twenty Persocomps. Persocomps are electronics, so they must stay charged up in order to continue working properly. The most popular way is to take them out on long walks in direct solar energy. An alternative way to charge them is to plug them in directly. Allies/Enemies ( As we encourage diversity with our characters. We encourage you to possibly create bullies, enemies you may have within the streets, or even create a rivalry between you and another Rper. ) 'Background' PeakHuman System *Maximum Brain Capacity *Peak Human Intelligence " Neo Soul's Melody " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Say's RPCs & NPCs Category:RPC Category:Neo Soul's Melody Category:Asahina Family